1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display stands as for point-of-purchase locations and, more particularly, to a display stand for portable articles that allows the portable articles to be repositioned within a controlled range.
2. Background Art
Myriad designs currently exist for displaying portable articles at retail point-of-purchase locations. Given the increasingly competitive nature of the retail sales environment, with competition coming from purveyors displaying their wares both in stores and online, the need to present products to gain the attention of consumers has become even more compelling.
The range of portable articles displayed in retail establishments is vast. To differentiate shopping “in stores” versus online, retailers have had to cater to consumers' interest in physically handling, and potentially operating or experiencing, individual products that they are considering purchasing.
With the “hands on” presentation of merchandise comes the inevitable rash of thefts. While articles displayed may be very small, they oftentimes are nonetheless expensive to the level that they warrant investment in security measures.
For example, fragrances, such as perfumes and colognes, may be expensive even in small quantities. Potential purchasers generally wish to pick up a fragrance container and discharge the contents to experience scents before a commitment to purchase is made.
It is known to provide stands for such fragrance containers which have a housing that contains a retractable tether. The tether end is suitably secured to the article such that extension of the tether allows the product to be manipulated within a controlled range dictated by the tether length. By retracting the tether, the container can be re-seated upon the stand.
Heretofore, tether retracting mechanisms have been made with a principal design focus of fitting the same within the dimensional constraints of a base component on the stand. Typically, the stands are made with a height of less than 2 inches so that when they are secured to a subjacent support, they make an article stand out but do not project vertically to the point that they are obtrusive. Further, the footprint of the stand must be controlled to make its use practical.
Heretofore, tether retracting mechanisms have been utilized which, while technically functional, are often prone to failure and may not be commercially feasible because their operation is not smooth, consistent, and reliable. In large part, the shortcomings, some of which are described below, result from the adaptation of the retracting mechanisms to a desired base shape and size.
Binding of the tether may cause a number of different, undesirable results. First, binding may inhibit full retraction. When this condition occurs, the containers may be laid down by a potential consumer wherever a space is found. This contributes to unsightliness of the display area and also introduces the possibility that the container may become situated so that its contents spill.
Second, if the tether binds upon being withdrawn, the potential consumer generally will either: a) exert a substantial force that either causes the article to separate from the restraint or the system to be damaged; or b) abandon the inspection process for that particular product.
Third, in the event that the use of the security systems is considered by the persons in charge of security to be in any way difficult or detrimental, a decision may be made to abandon the use of the security systems. The result may be to not only waste an investment, but also present the products in a manner whereby they are able to be fairly easily absconded with, given their often compact size.
The industry continues to seek out display stands of the type discussed to present a visually attractive display for potential consumers upon which articles are secured against theft through a reasonable investment of resources. The retail industry continues to seek out security systems that will protect product investment and at the same time allow retailers to maintain pricing competitive with other purveyors, including those offering their wares online.